


Of shared Passions and shed Tears

by Spacegaywritings



Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD, Adopted Children, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Familial Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Stimming, remile parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: Remy and Emile have been married for a long while but it has not been that long ever since they adopted Virgil. Remy comes home one day to find their child a crying and sniffling mess but instead of just comforting them, they cherish their family together and bond because Remy is the opposite of a neglectful parent.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Poly-opposites and other riots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Of shared Passions and shed Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil uses he/him + they/them and is genderfluid (as well as a stimming ADHD nerd)

It was a rather comfortable Thursday afternoon in a cozy suburban area. Everything was peaceful as you would expect and want it to be.  
The sun was lazily stretching itself over the horizon in its warm bath of orange petals and reddish flakes.  
  
The houses seemed to be in a late autumn slumber, barely moving and in a half daze. Everything was slow, moving not at all or just lethargically so.  
The world was captured in a film playing in slow motion.  
  
But there was movement, there was trouble.  
It was just hiding away like a sneaky snake, planning and conspiring against them all. Ready to destroy the peace, ready to hit each stable emotion and crash it into pieces.  
The predator was waiting to strike at the right moment when its prey was falling victim to its own trust in the comfort of a world that was colder and crueler than it seemed to be, despite the warmish glows the sun spared on the area.  
  
It felt like an idyllic scene. Clearly, this was painted to be someone’s desktop background. It had a great resolution and spiked harmony within the observer.  
  
But hidden in one of the warm houses, an emotion was stirring up.  
There was a world, a whole storm of feelings.  
Intensity, depth, wails and waves of rapid changes in mood and situations.  
  
It was the fictional world of Stellaris.  
Virgil was sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow and watching the latest episodes.  
He watched them.  
Again.  
  
One of the protagonists was going through a lot of issues and they were having a breakdown.  
Virgil mirrored the issues on the small TV as they hugged the pillow close to them and wailed silently.  
  
“But why would you do that?”, he asked.  
  
His words echoed through the emptiness of the universe.  
It was like speaking in an abandoned church and he was just as likely to receive a response.  
Another sob wrecked through his body, shaking his ribs and making his throat vibrate as he let out another pained whine.  
  
It was just fiction.  
HE knew it.  
His brain was convinced that he had just put on the same DVD again so it was clearly not reality. Hell, the whole world this was playing in was so far from reality that it was clearly impossible for these events to replay but still..  
Still, his heart was bewitched to believe all that was happening before hi eyes to be the one and only truth he had ever known.  
  
It was heartbreaking, agony-inducing and absolutely nerve-wrecking .. but at the same time, it was cathartic. In some way, at least.  
His emotions seemed to receive a ritual of purification as Virgil started sobbing once more, actual tears glistening in his greenish eyes.  
  
“Please don’t go”, he begged.  
  
Their voice was miserable and the pleads elicited nothing more than a one-sided conversation.  
He would never get an answer, not that he wanted to or had to.  
Virgil already knew what would happen but they did not like it.  
  
The protagonist went.  
Oh fuck, they just went along.  
Why did they do that.  
  
“Nu!”  
  
Virgil cried out and took ahold of a nearby tissue box just to swing it at the TV.  
His motivation was just weak enough to just let the box mildly grace the screen before sliding down miserably.  
Even his attempts at rage were extinguished by the sheer hopelessness of the scene.  
  
“Why would you go, you dumb fuck! They trusted you!”  
  
The blonde flopped down onto his back. Painful squeezed rattled his body as his heart sulkily beat in a special rhythm made for heartbreak only.  
It was like the running engine of a dying car.  
Virgil would be terrified if his whole attention was not focused on one of the main characters leaving the country - as well as their potential lovers.  
  
The whole light of the show, the colour and all heart left the show and it made Virgil’s soul suffer sympathetically.  
It was like autumn, all life was sucked away in fear of winter taking it all away. A bit like getting sick, energy was scarce and every bit of feeling and movement seemed to immediately use up all the last pieces of stored energy.  
  
The love interests were talking by now. Dejected and fearful, they hugged and Virgil could not help but curl around his friend-shaped pillow and make sure he was hugging the remorse out of himself.  
It was not like he had committed the mistake of taking it too far at once but at the same time he had and he blamed himself along with the protagonists.  
  
The tears slowly started making their way through.  
When the interior monologue of the leaving character started, Virgil could not help but let out another tirade of helpless sobs and silent pleads.  
  
It hurt so much to go through all this rejection just to reject others... to protect oneself.  
  
They were crying so much, they did not notice dad #2 come in until he was being shaken by his shoulder.  
  
“Virgil? Virgilius Thanathel Picani, what the fuck is wrong?!”  
  
The kid flinched and pulled the pillow off their face. Remy was instead their, a face of tragedy right there.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Virgil hummed and nudged the other so he could sit up. Once dad #2 made space, the teen cuddled up next to him and grabbed the remote to stop the show.  
The heartbreak was too intense and he could basically taste the worry from Remy’s face in his own thoughts.  
It was tangible.  
  
“m okay”, they mumbled as they let their head rest on Rem’s shoulder.  
If it was not for them to be all curled up, their heads would bonk together since Virgil was a bit taller than his dad #2. Dad #1 was just tall as fuck and it was illegal, to be candid.  
  
“Virgil, what is wrong, why are you crying?”  
  
The blonde hugged his dad from the side and he did not hesitate to return the hug and give the child a bit of the sweet medicine that is physical love and affection.  
It was warm.  
Their heart felt warm.  
  
The teen mumbled something incoherently into his shoulder and shook his head. It felt like rubbing the bad feelings out of Remy’s chest when he knew that his child was crying.  
  
A cold fear was scratching within him and it was rough, used and abused.  
  
“Can you repeat that maybe? I promise you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to but you can if you want to.”  
Remy gently brushed the hair out of his face, some of these blonde strands sticky with saltiness and sadness.  
“I just want to help, darling.”  
  
Virgil’s arms around him squeezed him a bit more and Remy’s heart was about to shatter like a thin cup of glass that was to be dropped onto the hard surfaces of the roads.  
  
“People are so dumb”  
  
The teen’s voice was faltering a bit, squeaky in a sense that the cries made it sound raw and somewhat ... on edge.  
It was neither composed nor soft and careful as always.  
Virgil’s voice sounded much like a wound someone just re-opened and rubbed over instead of applying something to speed up and support the damage done to the skin.  
  
A part of dad #2 just cherished that Virgil did not the instinctive nickname he had given him. Another part of him was stricken with the worry of him the blonde suffering from bullying and other issues.  
And it had been so long after school and here he was, suffering and sobbing.  
  
“Well, of course they are, Virgil.”  
  
Should he say more?  
  
The kiddo cleared their throat and shifted a bit but remained in a rather curled up position, still compressing their actual height.  
They were just a small ball of soft pleas and little sniffles at the moment.  
With all the weight and closeness, Remy felt as if he was holding a treasure, a living miracle in his arms. A wonder of creation he needed to protect at all costs but the responsibility and conditions were vague at best.  
  
“Why are people so dumb?”  
  
Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes, allowing themself to retreat to the corner of the couch once more. The adult let him go, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses which he quickly removed in favour of properly looking at his kid.  
  
“It is just, like, you know. Is that drama there on purpose, do they do it just to make it even harder?”  
  
Remy blinked.  
That sounded like a very deep conversation.  
This, indeed, seemed like a situation in which he was all in the mess already and now had to figure out how to soothen out everything that has happened so far.  
It was like taking over the wheel for someone who did not drive quite as well as yourself but they actually are in a sort of complex situation so you have to figure out where they stand and how to best get out of it without hurting anyone.  
  
If he said a wrong word, that would be like straight-up driving into a truck.  
Without even looking.  
Without insurance either. Or about anything to cover up for the damages and other consequence he might cause with his inconsiderate and hot-headed behaviour.  
  
“What happened, what is wrong?”  
  
Virgil curled up with his blanket by now, offering one end to Remy who hesitated just for a moment before taking it and shifting closer.  
They were sharing a blanket.  
This was a real deal. This was a higher level of parenting by now.  
  
This was some big big trust level.  
  
“You know, so, there are these people and they would make such a good ship and they are made for one another and one of them is just so scared that they all up and left and the others are left aside and what if they will not get together at all? I mean, I mean”  
  
He took a deep breath, steadying himself.  
The kid was cuddling a pillow again but still leaning their head against his shoulder.  
Brushing the pillow, they breathed with more ease.  
They sounded less hasty, less as if they were running away from a big stone rolling after them.  
  
Was that stimming?  
  
Em had talked about it...  
  
His fingers fidgeted a bit more and the blonde shifted his head over to Remy’s chest.  
It just stayed.  
It stayed in trust and silence.  
  
“Look”, he pointed at the screen and pushed a hard object into Remy’s lap.  
A DVD case.  
  
“They could be so happy together and they just gotta be so dramatic about it. I mean, I get it but they have so much trust and shit and why are they freaking out so much over words. It is just a word, it will not change a thing, why would it change a thing after all?”  
  
He patted the pillow with both hands and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Remy clicked his tongue.  
  
“Are you talking about a show?”  
  
He glanced over the case and read the title.  
  
Stellaris.  
  
Huh, he remembered Emile talking to him about it. He probably just had gotten it for them since they talked about ordering it online.  
But were those not some books?  
  
“It is not just the show! The show was just released and it is now on terms with the books! Look, look!”  
  
Virgil shifted up again, their head removing itself from Remy’s chest and he spared another peek at his kid as they flapped their hands a bit.  
When they leaned down to grab something, their body was slightly bouncing up and down like a dull bouncing ball.  
  
The blonde got up and pushed a whole stack of books into Remy’s lap.  
With all these pastel books and a whole case of DVDs on his thighs, dad #2 had to act quick and pull these items closer, making sure his arms prevented them all from falling.  
  
“Books, oh yes. I remember you getting these books from the library not too long ago. You read all of them?”  
  
Virgil’s head bopped up and down in rapid succession.  
  
“Of course! They are easy to read! This is not a maths textbook or anything!”  
  
Remy chuckled at the statement and let his gaze travel down to the moving toes of his kid. It was adorable to see physical signs of him getting passionate about certain things.  
Whenever they were happy, they would flap their hands or bounce and it was a delight to the eye, no matter what other people would say.  
It just made Remy want to hug them. He was blessed to see actual indicators of Virgil’s mood and be able to help him when he needed it or know that he did a good thing and made them incredibly happy.  
  
It was also an amazing implication of nervousness every now and then.  
Again, some people might be annoyed but for Remy, it was facilitated communication.  
He did not understand it all but he got the cues most of the time and only needed to react and figure it out from there.  
  
As he did at that moment.  
Sure, dad #2 did not know what Virgil had felt at first but he now knew he was excited, happily even so !  
Now, the man could make sure to attend to whatever the teenager hyperfixated on.  
  
He glanced over the DVD and flipped it so he could read the description.  
Huh, a fantasy world. Rebellion. Oppression.  
No wonder Virgil liked it.  
For a moment he wondered whether his friends Remus and Eden had inspired him to like this..this piece of entertainment.  
  
“It sounds interesting”, he commented and put the case aside.  
  
“I still don’t get much of what this show is about - or the books.”  
  
He shrugged and picked up the books so he could identify the right one to pick.  
There, volume 1.  
The smaller man started reading the back of it.  
  
“In a postw-”  
  
“Nooo”, Virgil whined and pressed his whole body against Remy, effectively blanketing dad #2 with his whole weight.  
“You need to look insideeeee”  
  
“Okay okay! Gee, Virgil”  
  
The man couldn’t help but chuckle again and he surrendered the book to the human piece of blanket on him.  
Blonde blanket kid took the book and skipped through it they were a few pages into it.  
  
“Okay, now lookie here, Ri!”  
  
Virgil cleared his throat and actually stayed still for long enough so Remy could take his turn of holding the book.  
There were illustrations of characters. Probably the ones from the show/books. After all, upon glancing at the TV, he could see a person with similar facial features as the person in one of the drawings.  
  
“That is one of the protagonists and they are fucked up!”  
  
Remy blinked.  
  
“I see.. In a good way?”  
  
Virgil pulled back and shrugged casually, their lip dragging into a lop-sided grin.  
Dad #2 nodded thoughtfully and focused on the next the illustration provided by the wise pages of insight into his kiddo’s new interest.  
It was a wolf next to a person, a tall person.  
  
“Who is this?”  
  
Virgil let out a loud, intense sound. It was high-pitched, it was a persistent squeal and Remy was sure that his husband could hear it at his work place.  
He was also convinced this sound would never get out of his system and would visit him in his sleep.  
…The sound was also worth it. It was the sign of the teenager being excited.  
  
It was not the funky stimming but it was a part of them becoming gradually more and more immersed in something they relished in.  
  
“That is one of the love interests, dad!”  
  
Virgil patted the illustration of emphasis.  
  
“She is one of the protagonists and they are dating the other one you just saw - wait wait!! We can watch the show together!”  
  
Remy shook his head with a smile and pulled the teen into his lap.  
  
“How about we make some snacks and watch it together? Or we can wait for Em to come home and watch it with us”  
  
Virgil rapidly patted Remy’s chest with his hands and nodded.  
  
“Yesyesyesyes!! We can watch it with dad!!”  
  
Dad #2 inhaled sharply and tugged the teen closer.  
  
“I am so happy you are here”, he mumbled as he slung his arms around Virgil who immediately eased into his touch and wrapped his arms around him as well.  
They were engulfed in the luck being bound, of being united.  
  
They carefully nudged their dad in reply and curled into the warming hugs of comfort and support.  
If it was not for Virgil to be a light blonde dude, he was sure that he would pass as biological kid to either Emile or Remy at least.  
Sure, they could not have gotten him together but he was there and he was their kid.  
  
“mhm”, Virgil hummed and fidgeted with his fingers behind his back once more.  
  
“I…I … I am glad too, you know..”  
  
Their voice was silent but composed and every word rolled of their tongue with meaning. It did not drop as much as strive into the world in order to fulfil a certain purpose and find a specific end where it was needed.  
  
Remy breathed out.  
  
“I know, I know. We both know”  
  
He felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
“It is just nice to hear that you still think we were the right choice after all.”  
  
Virgil was the next to sniffle and shift his upper body closer against Remy.  
He looked ridiculously gigantic in the lap of Remy, who was smaller than him. Sitting in his lap and clinging o him while he was sniffling once more was just an odd sight to walk in on but Emile did not mind that.  
  
When he came home, he just joined the cuddles.  
  
No matter how old, he would try his best to support Virgil along with Remy.  
  
“Hey dad #1, two said we will watch drama tonight.”  
  
Emile smiled.  
  
“As long as I am with my two favourite people in the world, my life is complete.”  
  
Virgil returned the gesture.  
  
“I know, I think so too.”  



End file.
